Recently known games played by using a mobile telephone, a smart phone, a personal computer, a game console, or the like are games in a category of so-called farm games (see Nouen Hokkorina, Online, DeNA Co., Ltd, searched for on Aug. 7, 2012, Internet <http://www.facebook.com/Hokkorina? from=fb fm>, for example). In these games, a virtual farm is represented by a field including a plurality of frame-like areas, and seeding, watering, harvesting, cultivating, and other actions are repeatedly carried out in each area so that harvest of crops, for example, can be enjoyed in the virtual farm.